


The language of infinite happiness

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fast Food, Gen, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Languages, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Every time Chanyeol speaks, the person listening to him will hear him speaking in their native language.It isn’t harmful, but it certainly has given Chanyeol something to talk about during the course of the years.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The language of infinite happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this as a Chanyeol bday present.  
> I'm a bit too late, but I only finished it now.

“Hyung, that doesn’t smell like chocolate” Sehun adds inquisitorial but Chanyeol ignores his wolf friend.

“It’s because I still haven’t added sugar, Sehunnie. Don’t worry about it” unsurprisingly enough, Sehun doesn’t believe Chanyeol.

“Hyung told you to wait for him, he went to pick up the flowers you needed-”

“I know what Jongdae-hyung said, Sehun-ah. But don’t you think I can manage a basic potion like this one?” Sehun presses his lips into a thin line and he refuses to answer the taller, choosing to stare intensely at him. Chanyeol is a clumsy wizard, Jongdae has been telling him this for centuries, but his friend hasn’t changed at all (and he still insists he isn’t as clumsy as Sehun and Jongdae say he is).

Sehun looks at the book Chanyeol has over his table, and reads the title of the marked page. This is indeed a really basic potion, the werewolf can recall Jongdae preparing it in their kitchen a huge amount of times (Jongin tends to get really ill during the winter, and Jongdae helps him with his flu), but this is not the mesmerizing sapphire blue he remembers the potion must had been by now.

“Hyung... I really think you should wait for Jongdae-hyung” Sehun almost whispers, being cautious enough to hide himself behind the counter of the kitchen.

“It’s fine, Sehun-ah” Sehun hides under the counter when the bubbles in the cauldron start to get out of control, and closes his eyes when the imminent explosion happens.

When Jongdae arrives with the flowers, he finds Chanyeol turned into a lavender being with cyan hair and without being able to stop sneezing. Sehun isn’t in sight, but he breathes relaxed when his lover appears from behind the counter, completely safe. Sehun explains what had happened and where Chanyeol had messed up in his potion (years and years spent with Jongdae had taught him a thing or two).

Jongdae is an amazing wizard, he truly is (Sehun can confirm this), but even him couldn’t revert all the side effects of that potion Chanyeol tried to do a few decades ago. Sehun told Jongdae not to feel bad about it _(at least Chanyeol-hyung still looks like his old clumsy self, hyung),_ but Jongdae still can’t help feeling like a failure.

Chanyeol himself told him not to worry about it.

After this, Jongdae gave up insisting he must be more careful with what he’s doing. _What’s the use in it?_ Chanyeol always ends up doing something stupid, and in consequence, dragging him and Sehun to the most ridiculous situations.

What was the only effect Jongdae couldn’t revert from the accident with the potion? It is that every time Chanyeol speaks, the person listening to him will hear him speaking in their native language (how? Jongdae isn’t able to understand it yet, even after it has been five decades from the accident, but he thinks it may have something to do with the fairy dust that was spread during the explosion of the cauldron).

It isn’t harmful, but it certainly has given Chanyeol something to talk about during the course of the years.

  
  


“Chanyeol-ah” Jongdae says one day “We’re late for our weekly reunion because _someone_ didn’t tell me his rut was this week” Chanyeol chuckles because he can imagine Jongdae’s pout as he speaks with him through his cellphone (after so much begging, Sehun finally convinced him to buy one of those modern devices to get communicated with him and Chanyeol and Jongin, because there’s no way in hell that Kyungsoo will have a phone on his own).

Sehun being into a rut this week, means that Jongdae is sore in places that can’t be named and he has bite marks everywhere _(your fault for mating with an alpha, hyung)._ What means Jongdae is finishing preparing a healing potion for his sore body and another potion for his tired mate (a revitalizing potion, probably), which means that Chanyeol has to get food for their weekly reunion.

“Ah, I know, I know, hyung. What are you craving for today?” Jongdae hums as he thinks of it. Chanyeol can hear the whines of Sehun finishing his rut in their bedroom and he tries really hard to ignore the sounds.

“McDonald’s?” Jongdae answers doubtfully.

“Are you answering me or asking me?”

“Yeah, whatever you want is alright, Chanyeol-ah. Just something with meat, you know-” Chanyeol nods as he answers.

“Yeah, I know how this is. See you soon then, hyung”

Baekhyun watches boredly the line of customers waiting to order for a hamburger. He can’t help but think about how hungry he is and how unappealing the food McDonald’s offers looks. It’s absolutely boring how this humans are always eating the same shitty food, and they don't seem to get bored of it. _I can’t believe I allowed Junmyeon to drag me here._

He doesn’t need to work, but his existence lately is as boring as his work, and he finds himself with nothing better to do than taking orders from hungry people in a McDonald’s.

But from time to time, he gets to see wonderful especimenes like the one in front of him. Tall and muscular, pale skin and messy hair, just the way he likes them.

“Hello, may I take your order?” Baekhyun asks with a spark in his voice. He wishes he was at the bar, flirting with this guy and asking for his number, instead of a _fucking McDonald’s,_ waiting for his order.

“Uhm... yes. I would like three number four, please” Baekhyun blinks, his mouth hanging open. Did he hear right? Was this guy seriously speaking _Goguryeo?_ **[1]**

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol starts to feel nervous. This is sure one of those times that the guy thinks he's joking and he's going to get into trouble (Jongdae told him this was bound to happen some day). "What did you just say?"

"Uh... Hamburgers, please?" Chanyeol gulps when Baekhyun frowns.

"How did you-? I haven't heard that language in thousands of years" Chanyeol pales. _Oh dear._ So far, his biggest problem related to his accident and its side effects has been explaining how he's able to speak two languages at the same time (spoiler: he couldn't, and Jongdae had to brew a memory altering potion).

Baekhyun feels mortified. Is the guy ordering a hamburger a vampire too?

Behind Chanyeol, the line of customers keeps getting longer, but none of them have noticed it. The wizard thinks he sees a hint of long fangs and he suddenly remembers Sehun. He wants to ask him if he's a werewolf, but given that everyone in the restaurant, he refrains from doing it.

"Baekhyun, what are you waiting for?" Junmyeon calls the cashier and Baekhyun just opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say "Take his order and keep working"

"But, hyung..." Junmyeon dismisses Baekhyun's protests with his hand. Of course his hyung wouldn't allow Baekhyun to explain himself. The cashier vampire sighs and looks at Chanyeol again. "I don't know what game you're playing, but stop doing it"

"I'm sorry-"

"What did I just say?" Baekhyun hisses, how can this beautiful boy be this teasing? "Stop!" Chanyeol blushes and lowers his gaze, he doesn’t want to say anything else. “Just give me your order and get out of here” Chanyeol looks at him ashamed, not really knowing what to do. So far, he has never experienced this kind of predicament, to be honest, he wasn’t even sure there were people that talked language this ancient.

“It’s not my fault, look. I can’t control how you perceive my speaking” Baekhyun opens his eyes, scandalized. He looks around, but no one seems to notice the tall guy is speaking a different language, so he nods quickly.

“I’m dying to hear the story” he mumbles in Korean as he registers Chanyeol’s order in his screen “Which soda would you like with your hamburgers?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun apologetically before he answers that he wants three cokes and Baekhyun refrains from rolling his eyes too obviously. “To go?” Chanyeol just nods this time “That would be 18,900 ₩” Baekhyun waits for the ticket to be printed. He grabs his pen to write something in the ticket before handing it to Chanyeol.

“Thank you” Baekhyun just cocks an eyebrow before Chanyeol leaves the line to wait for his food.

_Whoever speaks Goguryeo surely has a story worth telling and I'm waiting to hear it. Send me your location and allow me in?_

Chanyeol is clumsy, and good-hearted. Jongdae always tells him he’s too kind for his own good.

Baekhyun appears in front of his door a few minutes after Jongdae and Sehun arrive to his flat.

“Can I come in?” Baekhyun asks in a soft voice and Sehun is instantly behind Jongdae, who just stares at Chanyeol, trying so hard not to frown, but sighing instead. _What is a vampire doing outside Chanyeol’s flat? Weren’t they all dead?_ Sehun is restless (wolves and vampires were never friends).

Chanyeol nods, but when the mute permission isn’t enough, he speaks.

“Of course” Baekhyun frowns when he hears the ancient language again.

“Care to explain me what was that?” Jongdae cocks his eyebrow. Baekhyun speaks a perfect Korean. He looks young, but given the situation he can’t really be sure. His skin looks as smooth and hard as white marble, but it’s nothing that can be visible to untrained eyes. His fangs are also barely noticeable, but his smell (at least to Sehun) gives him away.

“Uh... I can explain. I’m a wizard” Chanyeol looks away nervously “and I had an accident with a potion-” Baekhyun doesn’t want to listen to more of it, because he can imagine the rest.

“How old are you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun has a naughty glint in his eyes.

“Uh...” the taller looks at Jongdae for reassurance and the other shrugs his shoulders “Four hundred two years” Baekhyun smirks.

“So, do you know then, what it means when you speak to a vampire into their native language, right?” Chanyeol tilts his head, without understanding, as he watches the change of Jongdae’s face into a horrified expression. _Oh no._

“I wasn’t asking you to marry me!” Baekhyun chuckles.

“And yet, you’re still speaking _Goguryeo”_ Chanyeol opens and closes his mouth and Baekhyun laughs, Sehun laughs too.

“What is it so funny, Sehun?”

“The vampire is so bad at flirting, hyung. That practice stopped around two hundred years ago” Chanyeol deadpans as Baekhyun offers him a bright smile, and the tall wizard isn’t sure if he’s feeling something for the vampire on his own or he’s using some of his tricks.

“It is appealing to have someone who sounds like home, accident or not” Baekhyun offers “Can I get to meet you better?” Chanyeol nods.

_What’s the worst that could happen, right?_

  
  


Five months later, Chanyeol announces to Jongdae that he’s dating Baekhyun.

The only answer he gets is a growled ‘about time’ before Sehun drags his mate into the room to help him with his rut, again.

_Damn wolves and his stupid stamina._

**Author's Note:**

>  **[1]** Goguryeo language was a Koreanic language spoken in the ancient kingdom of Goguryeo (37 bce – 668 ce), one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea.
> 
> Was it right? Weird, isn't it?  
> Thanks everyone for reading! <3


End file.
